No Rest For The Loveless
by lyd-martin
Summary: Being a werewolf is something that Jackson Whittemore took pride in, he wanted to be the best and hated that he was not only a beta, but one of the weakest in the pack. Derek decides to move the pack to Beacon Hills, his former home, in hopes that the two members of his pack without mates will find them. AU (contains Scallison and Sterek) T Rating subject to change.
1. Go Back To Driving School

**No rest for the loveless**

**Summary:** Being a werewolf is something that Jackson Whittemore took pride in, he wanted to be the best and hated that he was not only a beta, but one of the weakest in the pack. After 4 years, Jackson is still in need of his mate, and until that time he will remain the lowest. It's then that Derek decides to move his pack to Beacon Hills in hope that the two members of his pack missing mates, can find them in his original home town. (Includes Sterek & Scallison)

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I have no claim to teen wolf. The plot and all original characters are mine.

* * *

Having two halves was natures way of balancing things. It was the yin and yang of life. So it only made sense that for every person, there was another half. For some, finding their other half was easy, for others it was a little more difficult. Jackson Whittemore was one of those ill fated people, or rather werewolves that hadn't found their mate yet. Having a mate was a little more necessary as a werewolf than it was a human. The other half made them more powerful.

Moving to another town had been Derek's idea, he wanted his pack to be strong and he couldn't do that if his members didn't have mates. He had found his and since then, no one stood a chance when training. The mate's of course had their own scent, but it was always laced with the smell of their werewolf mate.

Jackson had been reluctant to follow orders, he didn't like being told what to do. His natural instincts were to lead, and most would consider him to be a jackass…including the rest of the pack. Jackson often wondered if that's why he had yet to find his mate. At the age of 16 you became eligible for a mate, but Jackson hadn't even been turned until he was 17. But four years later and he was still without his other half.

He turned around and raised an eyebrow "We all know you don't have a life, McCall. But do you really need to spend your time following me?" Scott rolled his eyes at Jackson and crossed his arms over his broad chest. He too had yet to find a mate, everyone else had theirs, making Jackson and Scott the weakest in the pack.

Jackson slid into his Porsche, he'd refused to let anyone else join in his baby. He'd grown up surrounded by wealth, and sure he enjoyed it. But his secret was deep within him, he would trade it all to have his parents…his real parents.

Pulling on his aviator shades, he started up the engine and plugged in his Ipod. It was a long drive to Beacon Hills and he was going to drive in style.

Lydia flipped her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder as she turned to look at her best friend, she let out a squeal. For the first time ever, Lydia was more excited about her intelligence than her popularity. She'd gotten Valedictorian, of course most would simply think it was because she was Queen Bee of the school, but she knew it was because she was the smartest. "Party at my place, you're coming" It wasn't a question, but more like a friendly order to Allison, she pulled a face. "Dad wants me to go out for a meal with the family"

"Fine, don't come. You'll just miss the best party of the year. And at the reunion, people will say "oh do you remember that amazing party that Lydia threw" and you won't know because you weren't there" she raised an eyebrow to her and tilted her head slightly. She could see the resolve on her best friends face, and a smile of glee rose onto her face.

"Okay, but I may be a little late" Allison replied, Lydia gives a nod of victory before walking away from the brunette.

Beacon Hills in the summer was Lydia's favourite time, she'd even opted to walk rather than get into her car. Her heels clicked against the pathway as she walked through, her large sunglasses protecting her from being blinded by the sun. But today Lydia felt victorious, she'd ended high school just as she'd wanted to, the most popular girl in school, and the smartest. Being smart was seen as being a loser, and nobody likes a loser. So she'd adapted to the circumstances, and hidden away her intelligence. She'd put forward the image that she was the typical popular girl, all looks and no brain.

But now she was free to win her fields award, to be successful in life.

She tilted her head slightly to check there were no cars coming as she crossed the road. Her head whipped around at the sound of blaring music and the sudden swerving of a car. Her pounded at the thought of being hit by the car, but it stopped centimetres away from Lydia. "Is your nice car compensating for the fact that you don't really know how to use it" Lydia mutters as she glares at the driver.

He knew that she hadn't meant for him to hear it, but being a werewolf it wasn't hard for him to catch what she'd said under her breath. He put down his window "Hey red, you going to move or am I going to die of boredom under your death stare?" Jackson shouts, in return she scowls and walks across the road.

Of course, he should have been paying more attention to the road, rather than the irritating text message from Derek. But Jackson trusted his werewolf reflexes enough to not hit people, it may have been stupid, especially since his parents had died in a car accident. But his life's attitude was to do what he wanted. Jackson had bought a house to himself, he'd got a lot of money in his trust fund, along with the large insurance settlement from his birth parents. He'd rather not live with the rest of the pack. His house was a concoction of glass and concrete, all formed to make a modern house.

Gripping the steering wheel, he followed the directions that his sat-nav was telling him. All he wanted to do was get inside his new house. There was nothing about this town to suggest it would be any more successful. Jackson had always had girls interested in him, but that wasn't the point. When you found your mate, you'd know. He had girlfriends, but they never lasted long because that meant them growing attached and he couldn't be bothered to deal with that.

He pulled up to the house and stared at the ugly 'Sold' sign in the middle of the front yard, he scowled and pulled it out, tossing it aside. He knew that as a new face, he would be a person of interest anyway. He certainly didn't need a sold sign basically being used as a spotlight to show where he lives.

His phone rang repeatedly as he ignored it, opting to not answer the call of Derek's annoying mate Stiles. Jackson often felt superior in the pack and hated that he was a beta, but when it was against McCall and Stilinski, he knew he was the top dog. He found Isaac only slightly less irritating, but there was still something to be desired about the people he was forced to spend a lot of his time with.

Licking his bottom lip he walked up the steps to the front of the large house, and sighed in irritation. He had yet to be given the keys, and he'd told the agency exactly what time he would be arriving at the house. He tapped his foot impatiently against the ground as he crossed his arms over his chest. His shirt stretching slightly over his muscular arms.

As another car pulled up, Jackson turned his head. A man dressed in a black suit, with a buzz cut and a nervous demeanour hurried towards Jackson, keys in hand. "I'm so sorry, Mr Whittemore" the man murmured, trailing off into a story about how he was so late. "You clearly having a problem with time management, and since you've already wasted enough of mine. I'm going to ask that you leave, now" Jackson took the keys out of the mans hand and turned around to face the door, unlocking it.

His heard turned around at the sound of a feminine giggle, he saw the girl from earlier. She was walking past his house, chatting away animatedly on her phone as she walked slightly further down the road to the house next to his, which still had a sizeable distance to them. Due to the size of the houses themselves. She walked up the steps and inserted the key into the door, and Jackson knew that she was his neighbour.

* * *

**Note**: This first chapter is kind of like the pilot. It's not as long as the rest of them because I'm setting the scene.

- The next chapter will start with Lydia setting up for her party…let's hope she doesn't disturb the neighbours.

Reviews, favourites and alerts are greatly appreciated, it would be nice to know that the story is being read and that people are forming opinions about it. So please, it doesn't take very long, just let me know what you think.


	2. Muffin Basket Of Sass

**No rest for the loveless**

**Summary: **Being a werewolf is something that Jackson Whittemore took pride in, he wanted to be the best and hated that he was not only a beta, but one of the weakest in the pack. After 4 years, Jackson is still in need of his mate, and until that time he will remain the lowest. It's then that Derek decides to move his pack to Beacon Hills in hope that the two members of his pack missing mates, can find them in his original home town.

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I have no claim to teen wolf.

Thank you to those that reviewed, favourited and alerted the story, I'm glad that you are all enjoying it. I'm very sorry for the wait on this chapter, for some reason I just kept putting it off and then I got really busy.

NOTE: Also, since I haven't really mentioned the Sterek relationship. Who should Derek be paired with Stiles, or Jennifer?

A Lydia Martin party was one not to be missed, it came with high expectations and the strawberry blonde never disappointed. Lydia prided herself in being a great host, a great leader and being far smarter than anyone else there. That's why, for her final party she'd gone all out. Her house was currently being decorated, lanterns being lit around the pool. She had several alcohol beverages on a table, along with a large cocktail fountain, inside it contained a lilac alcohol punch.

Lydia stretched her arms, as she felt the warmth of the afternoon sun on her pale skin. Being so fair haired, Lydia often had to wear a high spf so that her skin could have a natural glow, rather than a red tinge. She had to look perfect, and being a tomato just didn't come into that equation. Lifting her hand up as a shield for her eyes, she looked around checking the area. There was nothing for her to do, and with 5 hours to go, she pondered for a moment how she could spend her time.

Her head whipped at the sound of the phone ringing, Lydia didn't hurry to get it. The tones of her mother's frantic voice fill her ears something about muffins and neighbors. Crossing her arms, Lydia rolled her eyes. "Basket of muffins in the kitchen, take them round to the new neighbor…got it. But could you be any more cliché?" Lydia mused for a moment as she walked over to the island, and grabbed the basket. She doubted her mom had made them.

Exiting the house, she frowned as she spotted the car in the driveway of the house. It couldn't possibly be the same person that would be far too strange and peculiar for one day. She rang the doorbell and waiting with baited breath for the occupant to open the door. Lydia wasn't sure whether or not to be surprised as the door opened to reveal the same male who almost ran her over.

"I know I'm good looking and charming; but stalking me is a little obsessive, Red." He smirked at her, leaning against the frame of the door slightly, arms crossed his muscles distracting her for a slight second. She tilted her head, and smiled sarcastically. "In your dreams pretty boy." She responded, spinning on her heels.

"Aren't you going to welcome me to the neighborhood?" He queries, she scoffs slightly at him before turning back round to face him.

"I would, but this street has children on it. And considering your reckless driving, I think they should fear for their lives." Lydia quipped back, she turned back around to leave the driveway.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Red" she shouts, she rolls her and continues walking away.

Jackson laughs to himself shutting the door behind him as he walks into the kitchen, placing the basket on the island in the kitchen. In the two times that he'd met her, he'd successfully gotten on her nerves. Something that for unknown reason, he was rather happy about. He liked getting under her skin, it was amusing to watch her fight back. Perhaps being in Beacon Hills wasn't so bad.

As his phone goes off again, he rolls his eyes "What" he barks out, "I don't care about your problems, no you can't stay with me. No, you asswipe." He grumbles putting the phone down on the island. He pulled off his top and walked outside, the pool glistening under the sun. It was incredibly inviting, he'd much rather spend his afternoon in the pool than listening to Derek go on and on about the power of the pack.

Pulling off his jeans and boxers, he dives into the pool and takes in his surroundings. He had a great house, and an awesome back garden that every guy would want. But as he turned to the right, he also had the best view a guy could want. There she was pulling off her dress, he could see her through the sheer curtains that covered her window. He tilted his head slightly, and raised an eyebrow.

At the sound of loud booming voices, he turns around and rolls his eyes. "How did you get in?" He asks in annoyance "This is a private property" he throws his hands up in the air at the sight of Derek, Scott and Isaac.

"No one cares, Jackson" Derek announces sitting on one of the chairs that had been situated underneath the large wooden canopy that surrounded the house.

"Dude, this house is insane" Scott exclaims, Jackson stands up out of the pool, not caring that he's naked as he walks inside the house away from them all.

She answers the door to Allison, who of course has shown up in her normal clothes knowing fully well that she would be passed a designer dress from Lydia to wear. They headed upstairs into Lydia's bedroom and into the walk in closet, she'd already laid out a few possible outfits. But Lydia needed to look perfect and she would make sure that Allison did too.

"Right, have you waxed?" Lydia asks, Allison's eyes widen at the question "What? I invited lots of hot guys, you never know. Any of them would be a great distraction from Matt" Lydia announces pulling off her blue silk robe as she stands infront of the mirror wearing her lingerie.

She begins to hold dresses up against her body, tilting her head at each one before tossing it to the side. She holds a black bustier dress up and smiles, the spaghetti straps and the shaping of the dress would emphasise her breasts, whilst nipping her in at the waist.

"Perfect" she announces hanging it off the full length mirror as she walks over to her shoe racks. "Allison, tonight is about forgetting. You did the right thing in breaking up with Matt, I'm pretty sure he was stalking you and not in a cute way, in a creepy way." Lydia announces passing Allison a pair of shoes that would go with her best friends outfit.

She pulls out a pair of red Christian Louboutins and smiles, "They will go fantastically with the dress" she exclaims proudly.

At 7: 30 sharp the first guests arrive, the music starts blasting and the drinks start being poured. A Lydia Martin party was famous around town, nobody wanted to miss it, so it wasn't long before everyone was pilling into her mansion.

She turns her head and smiles at her favorite distraction, Aiden. He wasn't good for much else, but she did enjoy having her needs satisfied by him.

"Hey Lydia" He breaths on her, his breath already full of alcohol and his hands all over her. She rolls her eyes detaching herself from his arms. "Later" she mutters before walking away into the throng of people that surround her backyard.

She walks over to Allison and winks, "Having fun?" she asks with a mischievous voice, Allison nods but Lydia knows that she's made no attempt to get with any guys. She walks over to one of the Lacrosse players "Hey Garrett, go make Allison have a good time" she receives a look from Allison which causes her to shrug "It's not an orgy" she mutters.

She turns and raises an eyebrow at the guy standing in front of her. "I know you're new, but there are basic rules that consist of not crashing your neighbour's party" she announces crossing her arms.

* * *

Pretty please review guys, I promise lots of Jydia ;). I'll be updating before the weekend. x Charlotte


End file.
